Akuma Kaze
Akuma Kaze' is a shinobi hailing from Kirigakure and a senior ranking member within the ranks of FOG. Also he is the partner and close friend of Kuro Isei. Currently he is the second in command at FOG due to the incident with Tokumei and Kizuko Kaminari. Akuma's true identity is Shūen Hyūga but only a select few people know. Background Early Life Shūen Hyūga was born to the main branch of the Hyūga Clan in Konohagakure. Like most other children of Konoha he enrolled in the shinobi academy at the age of five. Being a member of the main household of the clan he was under direct tutelage from his father, the head of the clan, thus mastering his Byakugan and the clans secret technique; the Gentle Fist. He strived to be just like his older brother, who was one of the most powerful and respected Jonin in the village. On many occasions Shūen has noted that his one and only goal is to surpass his older brother. Graduation At the age of 10 years old Shūen graduated from the academy and became a genin, in fact he was the most powerful genin of his age group by a long shot. During his time as a genin he completed all of his missions and had a hundred percent success rate. Also he progressed a long way, even developing his natural affinity for both Wind and Fire Release. Death of a Loved One At the age of 15, he was a chunin and had awoken the Scorch Release kekkei genkai that he obtained from his mothers bloodline. Just when he thought everything was going fine his brother died.He died on a top secret mission to infiltrate the ranks of the The Syndicate. He was so shocked when his recieved the news he was able to awake a level beyond that of the normal Byakugan, he attained the Bōenkyō Byakugan, also known as the Perfect Byakugan. Soon after finding out he became a missing-nin and swored vengeance upon those who murdered his brother. Kirigakure At the age of 20 years old, he was now an S-Ranked shinobi who's skills would rival that of any Kage. During his five years dissapearance he was a mercenary. One day on a job he came across and battled Kuro Isei, the two had a fierce battle until none of them good stand. From that day forth the to became the best of friends due to their common interest in peace and revenge. Kuro invited him to join FOG and be his partner, at first he was hesitant but he soon joined FOGs ranks and became a shinobi of the Hidden Mist Village. Once he joined he got rid of his old name and came to be known as Akuma Kaze (悪魔風 ; Lit. Demon of the Wind). Personality He was Innocent and kind hearted until his brother's tragic death, then he became cold hearted and hard headed Appearance He wears a Standard ANBU get-up with a white mask. Abilities Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu Taijutsu Trivia